


Thirty-Eight Weeks

by mardemaravilla



Series: This Little Life Inside Of You [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardemaravilla/pseuds/mardemaravilla
Summary: For the past couple weeks Fernando's libido has been off the charts. He handles it himself as best as he can, but the want is always there. He feels ridiculous sometimes, but his doctor tells him that it's normal, and he's free to have sex as much as he wants to.He kind of really wants to.





	Thirty-Eight Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> **If pregnant sex is not your thing, please skip this part.** I promise you won't miss anything vital to the plot (well, except for the physical intimacy)! **If you only want to read SOME of this part** , I've put a single asterisk **(*)** where the intimate _thoughts_ begin, and a double asterisk **(**)** where the intimate _acts_ begin.
> 
>  **You can 100% skip this part and jump in again at Part 11 without missing anything at all.**
> 
> That's the advantage of writing this story as a series of vignettes rather than a chaptered fic ;)

At thirty-eight weeks exactly, Fernando’s back gives up. Sure, he's fit from a lifetime of football training, but there's a little person inside of him, stretching his skin, kicking his organs, pressing against his bones, and adding a lot of unbalanced weight to Fernando's frame.

The club massage therapist was kind enough to provide him with the number of a prenatal massage therapist. He's been having weekly appointments to ease the back ache and the fluid retention in his legs, but between sessions he finds himself with his feet propped up and a pillow wrapped in a heated blanket tucked behind his back for comfort.

Juan tries to help when he can. He gives Fernando foot rubs and keeps him off of his feet as much as possible, fetching everything from food and drink to the TV remote sitting a few inches out of reach. Olalla recommends aromatherapy and delivers a diffuser and enough essential oils to fill an apothecary shop. Every room in the apartment smells like lavender or sandalwood, or ylang ylang. He isn't as sensitive to smells as he was in his first trimester, and he sort of enjoys how easily the different scents relax or energise him.

At this late stage of his pregnancy, he feels like everyone he knows has pitched in with some kind of advice to help him and the baby. Some of it has been useful, like using kinesiology tape to ease some of the strain on his back, but some of it has been a little ridiculous, like staying away from yellow things so that the baby doesn't get jaundice.

One of the suggestions Fernando most enjoys is from Juan's sister. Paula suggested warm milk baths to help relieve the tightness and itchiness of Fernando's stretched skin. He does it at least three nights a week, because the warm water feels so great on his sore back, and the protein from the milk has helped soothe his skin considerably.

It's where he is now, relaxing in a milk bath with added chamomile and rose oils. The tub is deep enough that he's immersed to his shoulders, and the warm, scented water prolongs the lingering feeling of relaxation from his earlier massage. He feels great. Some days are harder than others, but more and more it's becoming difficult to remember the chaos of the early months. Although he's spent most of this last trimester feeling like a whale on the verge of tipping over, sometimes he looks at himself in the mirror and he understands what people mean when they talk about a pregnancy glow. 

Although, according to Juan, the "glow" set in in the first trimester, Fernando was too preoccupied with everything else happening to enjoy it. In the second trimester he supposed he noticed it a little, but certainly now that Fernando feels a bit more stable and confident in his support system, now that he's less stressed and more able to just enjoy the late-night internal acrobatics and weird cravings, he sees it. His hair is glossy and healthy and his complexion is bright and smooth, even with the myriad of freckles and moles across his body. The milk baths make his skin feel softer too, and beneath the translucent bath water, Fernando enjoys the silky sensation of his legs brushing together.

That's another thing. He spent the first two trimesters being sick and feeling anxious, but as time went on and things calmed down, the hormonal effects of pregnancy really took hold. For the past couple weeks Fernando's libido has been off the charts. He handles it himself as best as he can, but the want is always there. He feels ridiculous sometimes, but his doctor tells him that it's normal, and he's free to have sex as much as he wants to.

*****

He kind of really wants to, but he still has some internalised shame lingering in him from the last time he had sex. There’s a lot of residual guilt about his brief affair and ended marriage that sometimes makes him feel embarrassed about his carnal desires. The press of his hormones is stronger than his shame however, and when Fernando masturbates he makes special effort to block out all thought and focuses solely on stimulating his over-sensitive body.

In the tub of warm milky water, Fernando rolls his shoulders loose and softly trails his fingertips over the smooth expanse of his skin. His toes curl at the delicate touch and he can feel his length thickening below the surface of the translucent water.

There’s a soft tap in the door.

“Fer, are you in there? It’s me,” Juan calls.

“Yes,” Fernando replies and, tortured by his hormones, he says, “The door is open.”  
Juan turns the doorknob and pokes his head into the bathroom. Seeing Fernando in the tub, he smiles. Fernando beckons him inside.

“It smells great in here,” he says as he sits on the side of the tub. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Really good,” Fernando tells him. He rests his head on the edge of the bath near Juan's thigh. The heat of arousal hasn’t left him just yet.

“Yeah? Have you been in here for long? Is the water too warm? You look flushed.”

Fernando leans in when Juan presses a palm against his cheek.

“I’ll get out and rinse off in a minute. I’ve just been enjoying the feel of the water on my skin.”

Juan trails his fingers through the water, unknowingly close to Fernando’s submerged dick. The blond man sinks deeper into the tub, curious but hesitant about the possibility of touch.

Juan kisses Fernando's hair softly, “All right, you finish up. I brought dinner home: salmon linguine with some extra garlic-avocado pesto since you liked it so much last time.”

Fernando turns to fold his arms on the side of the tub and he admires Juan’s lean physique as he exits the bathroom. His dick is still half-hard and Fernando considers taking care of it quickly before getting out of the bath. The feeling isn't unbearable, so he ignores it for now, getting out of the tub carefully and into the shower. He rinses any milky residue from his skin under the warm spray and washes his hair quickly before towelling off and sliding on a pair of pyjama bottoms. His belly has gotten too big to fit beneath his usual t-shirts, so he has taken to wearing baggy sweaters during the day and being shirtless at night.

In the kitchen, Juan has set the food out onto plates and poured them each a glass of cold lemonade. Fernando can’t help the desire still fizzing under his skin and before he sits down, he catches Juan in a kiss full of longing.

“What was that for?” Juan asks, slightly dazed and breathless. 

“For you,” Fernando says easily and he tucks into his meal without another word. 

Juan looks at Fernando for a moment longer and then eats his dinner with a red tint darkening his cheeks and a smile on his face.

 

After dinner, they clear away the plates and curl up on the couch to watch a show. They sit at opposite ends, Fernando leaning against a mountain of pillows with his feet in Juan's lap. Juan massages them while they watch TV and Fernando sighs quiet sounds of relief as Juan's fingers work into all the tender spots on his soles.

Juan's hands slowly move upwards, from the bottom of Fernando's feet, to his ankles, and then they slide up the leg of his pyjamas to massage his calves. Fernando's eyes drift from the screen and over to Juan. The younger man is focused on the show, the blue light of the TV making his eyes shine in the dark. Fernando watches where Juan's hands move beneath the fabric of his pants, and he wonders if he plans to go higher, to massage his thighs, and maybe even further.

The thought makes his cock twitch, the arousal he pushed away earlier easily reawakening. He allows a soft groan to slip out of him when Juan's hands brush the back of his knee. Juan glances over at Fernando and smiles shyly, and it's that soft, sweet look that makes Fernando's lust boil over.

"Can we go inside?"

******

Juan blinks for a moment, as if his thoughts were too far away to process the question immediately, "Uh, sure. Sure." He turns the TV off and helps Fernando up off of the couch. "Is your back okay? I can rub it for you if you want."

Fernando nods and in the bedroom he sits on the bed while Juan searches for a small towel and the bottle of massage oil. He slides in behind Fernando and spreads the towel to protect the duvet from any stray drops of oil. Fernando listens to the click of the bottle being opened, and then the room fills with the scent of lavender and coconut. The rich smell relaxes Fernando immediately, and he moans quietly at the first touch of Juan's hands to his skin.

"Is that okay?" Juan's voice is low and caring and Fernando nods, pressing back against his hands in a request for more pressure.

The slick slide of Juan's hands across Fernando's skin is heavenly. Juan massages Fernando's shoulders and back until the muscles are so loose that it becomes an effort for Fernando to keep himself propped upright. He leans back against Juan's chest and turns his head for a kiss. Juan offers him one that is warm and soft, and Fernando melts into it, wanting more. He tugs Juan's hands down from where they have come to rest on his shoulders, and he wraps them around his chest. One of Juan's hands slip down, stroking Fernando's side tenderly. It only serves to ignite Fernando more, and he deepens the kiss between them with a swipe of his tongue across the lip trapped between his own.

Fernando shifts, so that he doesn't strain his neck with the angle they're kissing at, and in doing so he moves back against Juan. He feels the hard press of Juan's erection against his back, and he whimpers into his mouth.

Juan misinterprets the sound.

He draws back, eyes wide, lips flushed, and he tries to put some distance between his dick and Fernando's body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Fer. I didn't…" He swallows thickly as he tries to figure out his words. "I couldn't help it. Sorry."

It takes a little effort, but Fernando raises off of Juan carefully. Juan moves one of his legs so that Fernando is no longer nestled between them, but Fernando turns so that both of his legs are draped over Juan's smaller ones. Juan looks confused and embarrassed, but Fernando only leans in and kisses him deeply once more. He can feel Juan's dick against his thigh, and his desire feels insatiable.

Fernando runs a hand down Juan's chest, fingertips brushing his soft nipples through the cotton of his t-shirt. Juan inhales sharply at the sensation, and looks at Fernando in wonder.

"Is this okay?" Fernando asks him. In spite of his raging want to touch this man and be touched in return, he wants to make sure that Juan feels comfortable.

Juan's mouth moves soundlessly for a brief second before he finds his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's good. Once you want this too."

Fernando hooks one arm around Juan's neck and brings their foreheads together. He nods, so that Juan can feel it, and then he exhales quietly against Juan's mouth.

"I do. I really want you."

Fernando feels the jolt that sends through Juan, and their next kiss is harder and hotter even as it retains its slow pace. Fernando keeps his fingers on Juan's nipple, pressing and rubbing and squeezing through his shirt, enjoying the sounds he makes. One of Juan's hands sinks into Fernando's hair and the other, still a little slick with oil, resumes its path up and down the side of Fernando's ribs.

Once Juan's nipple is stiff, Fernando trails his finger further down, quietly amused as Juan's abs twitch at the light stimulation. Then Juan's breath hitches and he moans, long and low into Fernando's mouth at the first touch of those fingers to his cock. The hand on Fernando's side clutches tightly, and Juan's kisses turn hungry. Fernando's own dick is throbbing, pressed up against his curved belly, but for now he ignores it. The feel of Juan beneath his palm, the damp spot growing on the front of his sweatpants and the beautiful sounds Juan is making are enough. Fernando rubs him like that a little while longer, until Juan drops his head on Fernando's shoulder, panting, and pressing fevered, open-mouth kisses along the skin.

"Can we take these off?"

Juan looks up, studying Fernando's face. Whatever he sees there must satisfy him, because he sits up and tugs his t-shirt off. A wave of desire crashes through Fernando at the sight of Juan's perfectly flat belly and its defined abs. He leans in to kiss the firm muscle of Juan's pectoral, and Fernando's fingers briefly return to roll his stiff nipple.

Juan is still combing through Fernando's thick hair with one hand, staring with eyes more black than blue. Fernando kisses him again, letting his palm slip down again to rub at Juan's dick through his sweatpants. Quiet gasps pour out of Juan's mouth and he stares transfixed at Fernando.

It's an intense look, but Fernando likes it. He likes the intimacy of it; all of Juan's senses focused in on him, so enraptured that it seems like he's forgotten how to do anything more than just breathe and stare. Fernando likes that he can make Juan feel that way, and he kisses him again, yearning for the taste of his lips.

The kiss seems to shake Juan out of his daze a little. The hand on Fernando's side, which had stopped all motion, now slides up to Fernando's chest, squeezing gently. Fernando moans into Juan's mouth and rubs harder. Juan slides a thumb, still glossy with oil, over one of Fernando's soft, tender nipples and the lust erupts in a hot burst in Fernando's belly. He takes hold of Juan's hands, guiding their movement and pressure on his sensitive chest, and he gasps and groans.

When Juan dips his head to take one of Fernando's swollen nipples into his mouth, Fernando sobs in pleasure. He grabs at Juan's dark hair, and he arches into the soft swipes of tongue against his flesh. Juan's teeth graze the rough skin of his nipple and Fernando's hand is wet with Juan's pre-come, even through the thick fabric of his sweatpants.

When it gets to be almost too much, Fernando pushes Juan away and carefully moves off of him. He guides Juan to sit on the edge of the bed before sinking to his knees on the floor. Juan's eyes widen and his breathing speeds up.

"Fer, _fuck_. You don't have to do this."

But Fernando is already pulling the elastic waistband down Juan's hips, and when the younger man moves to accommodate him, he slides them down his thighs and straight past his knees and ankles. 

Juan's erection makes his mouth water, standing tall and glistening in the low light of the bedroom. Fernando strokes Juan through his palm and noses through the dark hair on his thighs. When he slides his lips down Juan's length, the younger man makes a choked-off sound in his throat. Fernando gazes up at him as he works Juan's dick and Juan stares back at him, desperate sounds pouring from his mouth. 

It's so good. It's better than good; it's amazing. Fernando is dripping in his own pants, but he knows it'll be over the minute he touches himself. Instead, he learns all the curves and ridges of Juan's cock with his tongue and lips, and he gently caresses Juan's testicles in all the right ways to make him twitch and shake and swear.

"Fer, Fer, I'm going to come. I'm so close. I'm so close, _mi amor_.

Fernando slowly pulls off of Juan, who is gazing at him, open-mouthed and breathless.

"I want you inside of me," Fernando tells him, and the sound that comes out of Juan's mouth is somewhere between a cry and a moan.

Fernando eases himself off of the floor, minding his balance, and he sheds his sticky, wet pyjama pants. His erection presses against his belly, smearing liquid along the taut, curved skin.

Juan reaches for him, drawing him close by his hips, and he kisses Fernando's length. Pulling it towards him, he angles his face to avoid Fernando's jutting belly so he can get his mouth around the head. Fernando only allows it for a brief minute before he pulls away with a long sigh.

"I'm going to come if you do that," he says, feeling frenetically aroused. "But I want you in me. Please, Juan? I need you."

All Juan has to do is say yes, but he's mutely staring at Fernando like he can't quite process what's happening. Fernando settles on the bed and with a hand on Juan's chin he kisses him.

"Say no if you don't want to. I won't be mad. You don't have to do this."

Juan shakes his head, "Of course I want you. I just didn't expect…Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this and hate me."

Fernando kisses Juan, "I want this. I've been thinking about you like this non-stop."

Juan seems unsteady, but he nods, accepting that answer. "Okay."

Juan adjusts the pillows so that Fernando is comfortably reclined and he kisses him with so much feeling that Fernando can't help but try to wrap himself around Juan's body, even with his huge baby bump in the way.

Juan trails hot, wet kisses from Fernando's mouth, along his jaw, under his ear, down his neck and onto his chest. Fernando grasps at the sheets when Juan carefully flicks his tongue over his nipples again, and then he looks up at Fernando, with a mix of lust and hesitation in his eyes.

"Is it okay if…?" He gestures to Fernando's belly. "Or would you prefer if I didn't touch you there like this?"

Fernando hooks one of his calves around Juan's leg, drawing him closer.

"I want you to touch me everywhere," Fernando tell him, and he means it.

Juan nods fervently and he lets his hands slide over the smooth skin, his mouth following in their wake. It's not the same tender touch Fernando has grown to enjoy from Juan caressing his bump, feeling the baby's kicks. His touch is loaded with want and something like possessiveness and it works Fernando up immeasurably.

When Juan dips his head below the curve of the baby bump, the blond man feels like his whole body is in overdrive. He just _wantswantswants_ so badly, and Juan is kissing a trail down his thighs where he can't see and it's driving him insane.

Juan licks a slow stripe up Fernando's erection and then he sits up, giving Fernando a gentle touch.

"Turn over."

He leans down to kiss Fernando, open-mouthed and full of tongue and his hand trembles slightly as he helps Fernando manoeuver around. On all fours, belly brushing against the sheets, Fernando feels Juan tilt his hips forward. Then, the scrape of Juan's beard against his sensitive skin is all the warning Fernando gets. Juan's warm tongue moves slowly against his entrance and Fernando chokes on a moan of pleasure. He presses back against Juan's open mouth as the younger man curls his tongue around the tight opening. Fernando rolls his hips into the movement of Juan's mouth until Juan's hands on his hips hold him still and he feels the press of tongue just barely breaching him.

Fernando thinks he might be wailing, but he can't tell. The only thing he is absolutely aware of is the motion of Juan's tongue against his opening and his thighs shaking as he tries to hold himself steady.

"Fer," Juan's voice is rough and wrecked when he speaks again. "Do you have condoms?"

And Fernando feels like he could cry, because _of course he doesn't_.

He shakes his head, "But I want you." He sounds pitiful and desperate.

Juan groans in frustration even as he presses open-mouthed kisses to Fernando's ass cheeks.

"We're both okay though. We're both fine, so can't you? Please? Please just…Juan I need you so bad. I need you," Fernando begs.

" _Mi vida,_ ," Juan starts, and it sounds like a protest.

Fernando lowers his head onto his hands, convinced that this is it for tonight, that the roaring lust in his veins will swallow him whole and unsatisfied. A few tears leak out of his clenched eyelids, and he actively tries not to sob at the disappointment crushing him. He feels Juan's palm slide up, over the curve of his bottom and up his spine until it cups his neck.

Juan kisses Fernando's shoulder, and although he hesitates for a long moment, he murmurs, "Okay." 

Fernando is so focused on his disappointment that he doesn't truly process what Juan's 'okay' means until he hears the quiet click of a bottle's lid. The smell of lavender and coconut washes over him as Juan rubs oiled fingers against his entrance. Fernando cries more, but now it's with relief. Juan hushes him tenderly, leaning over to kiss the warm skin of Fernando's back as he works his fingers inside. He eases one finger in, and then two, and then a third one and Fernando pushes himself onto them, wet moans pouring out of him.

Juan presses into Fernando slowly, leaning over his back, kissing every inch of skin his mouth can reach. Fernando groans softly and Juan pulls their bodies tight together, skin touching from shoulder to knee. He presses kisses to Fernando's back and whispers words into his skin that Fernando can barely register.

It's so good. It's exactly what he's been dying for; Juan all over him and inside of him. Fernando doesn't think he's going to last long with how delirious he's feeling. His arms and legs are trembling with the effort of keeping himself up, and he sways precariously as Juan moves into him, steadily increasing his speed.

Juan isn't so lost in the sensation that he can't figure out Fernando's predicament, so he guides Fernando to lie on his side and slips in behind him. The new position takes all the pressure off of Fernando's joints, and he tucks one of his legs up as high as he can for Juan to get better access.

Juan kisses and bites and sucks at the skin of Fernando's back, and his hands move everywhere. They hold Fernando's hips, caress his thigh, slide over his belly and cup his chest. They never stop, and the stimulation takes Fernando higher, makes him beg for more, his voice only getting hoarser from the constant moans.

"Fer," Juan says behind him, his voice strained and desperate. "You're incredible. You feel so incredible.

And then Fernando rocks back into his thrusts and Juan's words splinter apart into the basest of moans.

It really does feel incredible. Fernando has one hand behind him buried in Juan's hair, keeping his mouth against the skin of his back. He rocks his hips back so frantically than Juan has to hold him steady so that they don't lose the heavenly friction of his strokes.

Fernando is so close and his leaking cock hasn't even been touched yet. He tries to guide one of Juan's roaming hands down to his length, and Juan takes hold of him, but shakes his head.

"I don't want this to end," Juan whispers. "Please, not yet."

Fernando lets out a gasp of desire and he nods. His arousal is overwhelming, and the thought of Juan feeling the same, of him not wanting this feeling to go away just yet, turns him on even more.

"Kiss me."

It's an awkward angle since Fernando has to lean over his shoulder and Juan's continuous slide in and out of Fernando's body means he can't stretch upward to kiss him while keeping his rhythm going. Eventually, he prioritises the kiss, sliding out of Fernando and scooting further up the mattress so that that they can reach each other comfortably.

He still has one hand on Fernando's cock and his fingers slowly trail up and down the smooth flesh. Fernando keens into Juan's mouth, and their kiss turns messy with tongues slipping and teeth clicking as they go. Juan coats his palm in the slick fluid spilling from Fernando's tip and rubs gently, thumb carefully brushing over the ridged head.

Juan's kisses are molten, and Fernando is breathless. He blindly jerks his hips into Juan's fist, aching for more stimulation.

"I want to ride you," Fernando 's voice is raspy and low and Juan visibly trembles.

He nods and kisses Fernando again before lying back against the mound of pillows and helping Fernando straddle his lap. Fernando finds the bottle of oil amongst the sheets and pours a little too much over Juan's erection. Oil runs in tiny rivulets down the chiselled lines of Juan's body, flooding up his iliac crest to spill onto his stomach. Fernando slides his hands through the mess, loving the feel of Juan's hard abs and hot skin. Juan groans, muscles clenching and relaxing as Fernando rubs the oil further up his torso, stroking his nipples and collar bones before leaning in for another kiss. His belly is squeezed tight between them, and Juan keeps his hands on the rounded sides as he presses his tongue against Fernando's.

Gathering up some of the excess oil, Fernando slicks his entrance before bearing down on Juan's cock. Juan feels impossibly deeper in this position, and Fernando chokes out a cry of ecstasy when the whole length slides in.

If it was good before, it's better like this. Fernando can see every tremor that moves through Juan, can see the pure awe and desire on his face, can watch soundless moans and sighs pour from his mouth. Juan's hands are still moving, rubbing and gently pushing at Fernando's belly, encouraging him to move.

"Look at you," Juan murmurs when Fernando begins a slow grind. " _Mi vida_ , look at you. God, you're so beautiful. You're so hot. Fuck, your body is amazing."

Fernando, thirty-eight weeks pregnant with back pain and swollen ankles, believes him. Juan is staring at him, slack-jawed, like he's the most astounding creature on this whole planet, and Fernando can't help but believe him. He doesn't feel bloated or like a whale. In this moment, he feels sexy and free. He feels wanted and loved, and it makes the sex so much better because Fernando knows that Juan is _here_. Juan is with him, enjoying _him_ , and that connection and intimacy increases his arousal.

He brings Juan's hands up from his belly to rub at his swollen nipples and changes his deep, rolling grind into a careful slide up and down Juan's dick. Juan moans, head back against the pillows, but his heavy-lidded eyes don't close. They remain fixed on Fernando, watching him as he rides.

Fernando gets his feet under him and speeds up his rhythm, rolling his hips as he moves up and down. One of Juan's hands slips from his nipple down to his cock and Fernando nods, lost as Juan jerks him off. Juan moves his hips up into Fernando's body, meeting his thrusts. They get a good rhythm going, and Fernando is raising higher and higher, Juan's length almost slipping out of him completely as he tries to use his muscles stimulate Juan's dick.

It seems to be working, because Juan is thrusting and moaning and losing control under him. He tries to lean up to kiss Fernando, but they can't quite meet because of the large belly in the way. Instead, Juan leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses to the curved stomach. Fernando looks at him, at Juan pressing kiss after kiss, breathing hard and heavy across his skin, stroking him where he can't see, rolling and squeezing one of his tender nipples between his fingers, and he feels himself on the edge of coming.

He speeds up his motions, desperate to have Juan fuck him as much as possible before his orgasm, when suddenly, on a downward stroke, he feels a jolt of blinding pleasure shoot through him. He cries out, partly confused, but mostly aroused and Juan stops kissing his belly to look up at him.

"There? Is that the spot?"

Fernando doesn't know. He's never felt anything like that before, and the ripples of pleasure thrumming through him leave him speechless. Juan doesn't seem to need an answer though, and he drives up again and again, searching for the right angle until he finds it and Fernando is clutching him, tugging at his skin and hair and shouting himself hoarse. It's electric. That's the only way to describe it; pure electricity coursing through him every time Juan pushes inside of him and Fernando can't think or see or feel anything except excruciating bliss as he spills all over Juan's chest.

It takes Juan a few more thrusts before he comes, and Fernando can feel every twitch and throb and hot gush inside of him.

He wishes he could just collapse on Juan's chest in exhausted contentment, but he can't. His thighs quiver as he finds the strength to lift off of Juan, and he carefully settles on his side.

Juan feels around on the bed for the small towel he brought earlier during the massage and he wipes his chest free of the cooling, white fluid there. He wipes Fernando up too, where come is leaking out of him and where some has smeared on the underside of his stomach. He tosses the soiled towel onto the floor and rolls closer to Fernando.

They kiss, sweet and slow, and Fernando finds himself leaning in for more when Juan tries to draw back for breath.

"I love you," Juan says. "I'm so in love with you."

Fernando shuffles as close as possible to him, pressing their foreheads together.

"I know." He's not ready to say the words yet, but he hopes that Juan will understand. "You're so good to me, so good. I don't want to do this without you."

A smile, wide and bright, spreads over Juan's face. He kisses Fernando, happy, light pecks all over his face, laughing.

"You never have to."

And again, Fernando believes him.


End file.
